Together Always in the Past, Present and Future
by roryandlogan21
Summary: Lorelai and Chris are married they live in high society in Hartford, Rory Gilmore-Hayden, Logan Huntzberger, Stephanie Vanderbuilt, Collin McCrea, Finn Morgan all go to Chiton and have known each other since they were born all parents are friends. Rory is also friends with Paris Gellar because of school, Honor is also apart of this too because her and logan are close.
1. Chapter 1

**Intro: **Lorelai and Chris are married they live in high society in Hartford, they have a vacation homes in Martha's Vineyard and Cape Cod, and of course Stars Hollow! Rory Gilmore-Hayden, Logan Huntzberger, Stephanie Vanderbuilt, Collin McCrea, Finn Morgan all go to Chiton and have known each other since they were born all parents are friends. Rory is also friends with Paris Gellar due to the fact that they are both competitive when is comes to school and the paper. Rory is on good terms with both sets of grandparents. Rory and the rest of the group are going to be attending Yale together in the fall. The story starts at their graduation party from Chilton, they form a sub party and play truth or dare. Honor is 2 years older than Logan and is already attending Yale. Her boyfriends name is Josh. With out further explanation I hope you like the story and remember read this "IN OMNIA PARATUS..."

**Disclaimer: **As much as I wish I could say I own Gilmore Girls I don't. I borrowed all characters, setting, and some dialogue from the show, I don't own anything besides the story line I created. :)

Chapter 1: Graduating from high school and going into summer

Rory and her mom were watching movies the night before her graduation. Her father was in his study finishing up some last minute plans for the party the huge graduation party that was being thrown for rory, logan, steph, colin, and finn. There parents decided to throw one together because they were all so close and all going to yale together.

Rory turns to her Mom to ask her something about the party the next day. "hey mom are what time are we leaving the day after the graduation we get to martha's vineyard?"

"Ummm...I think 6:00, but don't worry your father promised that we would both have huge coffees to start off the day because God knows we will need it to deal with all the lovely people in society" says Lorelai sarcastically. "I'm with ya there, I hate these parties...they are so boring!"

"I know hun, gosh you know when I was your age the parities were just as bad! believe me I know your pain" Lorelai said laughing at a funny memory in her head remembering her high school graduation party with all of her friends at the Vineyard and then she remembered the pool house that she threw the best sub party she had ever been to. "you know rory its not all bad!" said Lorelai with a huge mischievous grin on her face "your friends will be there and you do know that we had the pool house up there redone this past year for the summer"

Lorelai looked at her daughter and at that exact moment Rory looked at her mom and they knew they were thinking the exact same thing!

"Mom I'm sure the others are already planning a subparty, you know how logan, colin, finn, and steph are! But mainly you know how finn is!"

"yes but what is we beat them to it, were going to arrive first and we could decorate the pool house and stock it fully with all the essentials! What do you think?! Please lets do it you can shock your friends and we continue the tradition of the gilmore-hayden ladies being the best party throwers!"

Rory looked at her mom laughing at how excited she was to do this and although it really wasn't her style she did want her graduation party to be fun and memorable. "Well...I guess we can't go back on a tradition, I mean we have to be the best at everything right mom?!"

"ohhh yessssss! Okay lets make a list of everything we need to bring!" The mother-daughter team began listing everything they needed to make this a great party. Lorelai was so happy to do this for Rory because no one knew better than her what it was like to be trapped in this world and not be able to have any fun when you felt like you needed to most.

"okay so mom shall we review the list?"

"yes, ohhhhh but before you do let's get your dad although I love the girl power we have going here on the slim chance that asking a male for help and him having a good suggestion we should probably have him see the list also because of course your dad wasn't nearly as good as me at throwing subparties, he did have some experience with them and on the off chance we may have forgot something which would be terrible lets go review" Rory looked at her mom in amazement at how even the simplest things could make her rant.

"okay mom lets go, but wait is dad gonna be mad that were gonna do this?"

"Rory are you kidding he's gonna be ecstatic!"

Lorelai and Rory walked in to the study as Chris hung up the phone.

"Hey my lovely ladies what movie are we watching tonight?" Rory looked at her mom as if she needed to be the one to initiate the conversation.

"Hey Chris the day is finally here that our smart little pro/con list making, careful, thoughtful decision making, structured, and innocent daughter has come to us the masters of getting through the hell of the place known as hartford society to ask for tips on how to throw an amazing subparty!"

Chirs looked at Rory and then back at Lorelai and then started smiling and laughing. "Our little girl is finally seeing reason!" turning form lorelai to rory "So sweetie I assume your mom and you have begun making a list lets here it"

Rory laughed at how amazing her parents were and how they wanted to help her in throwing a party and how proud they were that she would be doing something reckless. Even though her friends were very outgoing she was always the more careful and innocent one in the group. But at her father's words she suddenly felt very excited about what her mom and her had come up with.

"Okay well here is goes:

The Grad Pool House Party of 2003

-class of 2003 decoration

-yale decorations

-cake

-candy

-appetizers/snacks

ohh and all food for us will be provided by sookie

-scotch which mom says in your area of expertise

-Champane which mom is going to take care of

-vodka and tequila and any other types of alcohol that you both see fit, ohh and one of the most important things

-music which between the 3 of us shouldn't be hard to make a great playlist! So anything we missed?"

"no i think thats everything important and let me just say I envy you because we have to eat fancy food all night and you get to go off and eat everything sookie make!"

Rory laughed and her mom looked proudly at her daughter. She was so amazing graduating valedictorian and getting into YALE along with being one of the nicest and best people ever. She wanted to have her daughter experience high society but be able to know that her home was not the same as all her friends it was safe and it was a home not just a house. At that moment she knew that Rory knew that.

"So girls once again what will the movie be tonight on the historic day that Rory graduated from Chilton?"

"Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory and I would say that we should do our traditional gilmore-hayden movie night with 3 movies but since we need to get all the stuff for tomorrow lets just watch one!"

Lorelai and Chris looked and Rory and started to laugh and replied together 'yes mom'.

Rory laughed and after a long night of the movie, food, candy, a ton of coffee, and getting all the party supplies for the next day she went up to her room and began to fall asleep when her phone started to ring. She smiled as she saw the caller ID of the person calling.

"Hey Logan!"

"Hey Ace! How's it goin?"

"nothing just sleepy..i would say that i'm surprised your still up but i'm not" she said as she started to laugh

"laugh it up ace! I saw the light on in your room and i knew you were still up!"

"wait you saw the light on in my room? are you here?" rory opened the door to her balcony and saw Logan's car in the drive way.

"so are you coming down or shall i come up?"

"ill come down" rory quickly walked down the hall and stairs to the side door by the kitchen and ran outside to see her logan. She gave him big hug, which he reciprocated equally.

"Miss me ace? its only been about 10 hours since I last saw you!" said logan

"what I can't miss my best friend?

Logan smirked at rory and took her hands in his.

"Of course you can I just didn't know I had such an affect on you." said logan with a smirk

"anyways hold out your hands and close your eyes!"

rory sighed "what are you doing, you know im not a big fan of surprises!"

"yes I do, but I am are so close your eyes" said

rory did as she was told and she felt a soft small object placed in her hands.

"okay open!"

she opened her eyes and she looked at the light blue box in front of her. she smiled back at logan and opened the box. Inside was a heart shaped locket that had small diamonds on the front and on the back it was engraved with his name for her 'ace'.

"logan its beautiful! thank you so much! but you really didn't have to get me anything!"

"I know but i wanted to! i mean its graduation you deserve something extra special miss valedictorian!"

"well in that case follow me" she said with a huge smile on her face. she led logan into the kitchen where there was a present sitting there waiting to be opened.

"Ace you didn't have to get me anything!"

"well to quote you about 2 minutes ago 'graduation is special and I wanted to' so go ahead and open it!"

logan looked at rory and then down at the gift as he tore the wrapping paper and smirked at what he saw. It was a picture of the two of them when they were around 6 sitting in front of dan the bulldog (AN:the yale mascot)

"i haven't seen this picture in such a long time!"

"Well dont stop their theres something else in the bag logan"

Logan looked in the bag and found a note taped to the bag that said 'emergency kit:party/fun bag-warning:everything in this bag should be used when you want to have good time and for no other reasons'" Logan laughed a the note and looked into the bag, In it was a bottle of his favorite brand of scotch and about 30 of his favorite chocolates, a beer funnel, a bottle of champagne, a playlist of the best music out right now, a disco ball (because well it is rory who is giving him this), a brand new set of cards, a poker chip set, and a new set of 5 shot glasses. At the very bottom of the bag though there was another framed picture of logan and rory today at graduation with there 3 other best friends stephanie, colin, and finn.

logan looked at all the things and just smiled at how hilarious and at the same time meaningful the gift rory gave him was. "Well I must say Ace, this is all amazing! Thank you!" he said with a smile

"No problem Huntzburger, consider it a summer survival kit and some memories that I am sure will be added to soon."

"Oh definitely,this summer will definitely be one we can look back on and say 'wow we did crazy fun shit when we were young' haha i'm sure colin will be excited about the new poker chips and well, finn will just be happy that there is alcohol."

"Maybe for you, but I will have you know that I already have a list of everything I need to do before school starts and it is so long"

"Oh come on ace im sure its not that long and knowing you I bet you already have finished more than half of it, plus I am adding rule to this gift you gave me, you have to be there when I use at least 3 things from it, deal"

"logan! you know im not a party person"

"come on rory, please, think about all the fun we will have this summer and come on ill at least let the disco ball be one of the 3."

"Okay, deal, but then another rule is that all 5 of us have to be there when we use it?"  
"sounds good!" said logan with a smirk

"logan I can't believe were actually starting YALE, I mean this its crazy. I miss those days back then dreaming about going. playing hide and go seek with colin, steph, and finn."

Logan looked at his Ace. She was never the best with change,hell most people aren't and she was right things back then were so simple. He pushed the strand of hair out of her eyes and looked into them and she smiled back at him.

"I know we did have some good times on that campus, and then a chilton. He speaking of good times when are you going to start having more of them! I mean school is out, its summer! You graduated as valedictorian, its time for some fun Ace! PLus courtesy of you we now have this bag of fun!"

Rory looked at him and just laughed

"Logan Huntzberger if you think that I haven't had good times lately then you definitely need a wake up call because being with our friends entails a good, crazy time, but if its making memories you are referring to then maybe this summer will be my chance!"

"I'm gonna hold you to that Ace! Anyway I should get going its late and we all are flying out tomorrow."

Rory got up and led him to the side door by the kitchen.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." she said with a simile. logan kissed rory's cheek and walked away.

"Bye Ace, be ready to make some memories!" he said with a smirk.

Tomorrow was going to be great she thought to herself, all her best friends would surround her and they would have probably the best time they have ever had at a society party! Plus she would be the one to surprise Logan for once!


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: Thanks to all my new followers and for the reviews I received, this is my first fanfic ever and I'm so excited to see how you guys like it! So here is chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: **As much as I wish I could say I own Gilmore Girls I don't. I borrowed all characters, setting, and some dialogue from the show, I don't own anything besides the story line I created.

Chapter 2: let the partying and making out comense

Rory and Lorelai walked into there summer home in martha's vineyard and went directly to the pool house to see how the renovations looked. Christopher got all of the party supplies out of the car and began telling all the servers and caterers to start setting up for the party.

"WOW! it looks amazing in here mom, it looks like a whole new place"

"I know sweets I must say you father picked a good decorator" Rory just laughed at her mom.

"oh yes mom all credz go to you for the purple wall paper and disco ball that I know is stashed away in a closet some where."

"Thank you! I really out did my self, if i do say so! But lets start getting everything ready and then we have to get ready or let me rephrase I have to get ready because your 18 and have skin like a baby's ass and there is nothing left to primp." Rory just rolled her eyes and began decorating.

2 hours later with the help of christopher in putting up the banner and doing one final walk through they were done and it was 4 o'clock so Lorelai started to get ready while christopher went to go make some business calls and Rory was left to finally catch up on the book she had been reading. But just as she read the first 3 pages the door to her room was pulled open and a happy screaming stephanie, rosemary, and juliet were running in to jump on her.

"WHat are you guys doing here the party starts at 7 and its 4 o' clock!"

Steph just rolled her eyes at Rory as Juliet and Rosemary began hanging their dresses and getting out all their essential tools for their hair and make up.

"We are getting ready duhhh, we only have 3 hours to get ready for tonight!"

"Ohh well I'm sorry I asked, I should have known"

They girls began to get ready and steph began doing Rory's hair in soft curls and putting it up into a bun while leaving some strands to fall close to her face. Then she proceeded to do her own hair straight while braiding two strands from each side and pinning them back. Both juliet and rosemary had their hair down with soft waves while half of it was pinned into a bun. They all did each others make up and Rory went to put on some music when Lorelai came in to check on them.

"Hey girls just wanted to see how everything was going and to see if you guys needed anything?" Lorelai then turned to steph and gestured her into the hallway.

"Hey Lorelai whats up?"

"Well..I got this dress for Rory but I know that should will never wear it because its to low or tight or something so I was thinking that you could help me convince her into wearing it?"

"Of course! Ohhh can I see the dress?!"

Lorelai held up the dress so steph could see it and her breath was taken away by the stunning dress that lorelai had picked out. It was a short dress about 3 inches above the knee that was pink and black lace that had a fitted top but had a full bottom and a black bow around the entire dress. Plus she had black satin bow heels to match.

"Ohhhh its amazing! Rory is going to look so great in this! Leave it to me she will be in the dress by the time the party starts!"

"Okey well its already 6:30 so I need to put my dress on and so you! Plus do one final walk through throughout the house and I will see all you guys at 7! Oh and thanks Steph!"

"Ill see you at 7" Steph said with a smile. Now she just had to figure out how to make Rory put on the dress. She knew she would say it was to short and not her style but that was all beside the point. Steph walked back inside the room to find Rory in the bathroom and Juliet and Rosemary putting final touches on their make up.

"Hey Rose and Jules! where is Rory's dress for tonight?"

Rosemary looked at Juliet and then pointed to the black garment back hanging in the closet."I think thats it hanging next to mine. why what's up?"

"Lorelai got Rory an amazing dress but we may need to do some convincing/sabotaging. So you both go and give Rory's original dress to lorelai and I will get her into the new one, okay? ohh and hurry back I have a feeling she is going to need all of us to tell her that it looks more that okay or maybe to Rory tell her that even though she thinks its awful it amazing!"

"Hahaha, ohh that does sound like Rory, Okay Jules and I will take care of the dress. See ya in a few."

The two girls left as Rory came out of the bathroom. Steph went over to put on her dress and hang Rory's up.

"Hey Steph can you hand me my dress I'm going to change?"

"Yeah of course! Oh and come out when you have it on I want to see it!"

"Steph you have already seen it, you were with me when I bought it.."

"will you just come out when its on, okay?"

"okay fine" steph went to hand rory the dress and stuck out her pinky.

"Promise?"

"Oh my god steph yes, I promise to come out when the dress is on"

"okay good!" Steph went back over to the closet and picked up her dress when Rory came out and freaked out.

"Steph what is this what happened to my original dress...wait did you get this from my mom? Where is my dress Steph" Rory ran to her closet and began frantically searching through it.

"steph just continued to zip up the side of her dress and then turned around to face Rory.

"Yes it is and you promised to put it on so go put it on its going to look amazing on you Rory! Oh and you are not getting that dress back I thought you were buying that for like you grandma or something. Please put it on the dress! Please Please Please Please Please Please"

"Ughhhh...Steph okay fine I'll wear it but you owe me a shopping spree at the bookstore!" Steph rolled her eyes and laughed but agreed. Just then ROsemary and Juliet came back in the room.

"Hey steph mission accomplished! Oh and by the way you look amazing!" Steph struck a pose at the two girls and smiled.

"Aww thanks guys and Rory's in there changing so be ready to face her wrath when she come out." all the girls laughed and then turned as they heard the bathroom door open.

Rory walked out and literally all of our jaws dropped.

"Rory you look absolutely stunning! I mean it Ror! steph and your mom were right that dress looks amazing on you" Rory looked down uncomfortably and then back to Rosemary.

"Rose are you sure i mean its not something I would pick I feel so exposed!" Steph took this as her opportunity to jump in seeing as it was 7 o' clock.

"Rory we all agree that you look amazing and don't worry if you feel awkward than just stick with one of us but you shouldn't because you look freaking hot Ror!" Rory blushed a deep shade of red.

"Steph I am not going down there dressed like this you can tell my mom if you want but I am not going down there wearing this dress there is no way you can make me." Steph was about to begin her rebuttal but then remembered someone that would be able to make her come down stairs.

"Fine, stay up here if you want then. Rose, Jules lets go. Rory I hope you come down soon I have a feeling that you will feel compelled to soon." With that steph, rosemary, and juliet left the room. Rory picked up her book from earlier and sat on her bed. There was no way she was going down there she thought. She was completley oblivious to the plan being contracted right down stairs by her 3 friends.

Steph, Rose, and Jules formulated a plan to get Rory down stairs. They knew she was shy but this was over the top she needed to get over her timidness once and for all and finally gain some confidence and tonight she would. The 3 girls scanned the room for Logan's sister Honor. She was like a big sister to Rory and Steph especially because they were so close to Logan. More so than Rosemary and Juliet because the core of their group was Steph, Logan, Rory, Finn, and Colin, because they only became closer with Rosemary and Juliet because they went to society parities as well.

Rose and Juliet found Colin, Finn, and Logan and began chatting with them while Steph spotted Honor just as Honor saw her and both girls began heading toward one another.

"Hey steph! You look gorgeous! I just saw all you guys over there, but I didn't see Rory. Where is she...I assumed she would be with you?"

"Aww thanks Honor and you look amazing also! Oh and speaking of Rory.. I need your help." Steph was explaining everything that was going on as she led Honor up the stairs. But as Steph was about to open the door Honor stopped her.

"Steph, do you think this is all about her being shy and not wanting to show a little extra skin? or do you think its logan and a combination of all that?" Stephanie immediately made the connection up with the mention of logan's name of why Rory was so nervous to go down stairs. Last year at the chilton graduation party for honor, steph and honor had tried to get Rory to admit she liked him, but Rory and her stubborn Gilmore ways didn't let her admit it to them.

"I going to go with the combo. She usually isn't one to care what people think, but of course when it comes to logan its always different."

"Well then steph why don't you go tell lorelai whats up before she goes looking for Rory, actually I would be surprised if she hasn't already and I will go deal with Rory."

Steph was half way down the stair when she yelled back to honor. "make sure you mention that logan didn't bring one of him barbie bimbos tonight it may make her feel more comfortable in coming down stairs" Steph and Honor were both laughing "I'll be sure to mention it, now go find lorelai!" Honor with a smile on her face took a deep breath and opened the door to Rory's room.

Rory was lying on her bed in the middle of her book when the door to her bedroom flew open, an standing there was non other than Honor HUntzberger. " Hey Rory, I came looking for you since I couldn't find you down stairs, should of known you would have been up here lost in your book."

"Hey Honor, well you found me. Oh and I gotta say you look great tonight I mean your dress is so pretty!" Honor smirked, and sat next to Rory on the bed. She was going to drag her down stairs kicking and screaming if she needed to. Rory looked amazing, more amazing than usual no doubt with he fashion help from lorelai, all she needed was a little encouragement!

"I was going to say the same thing to you I mean talk about having the 'WOW' factor!" Rory blushed. "So are you ready to put down whatever great American on novel your reading and get down to the party, it's already 7:15...and you have yet to make an appearance." Rory looked frustratedly at Honor and then down at her dress, she just wasn't comfortable being in something so out their, she loved dresses that were understated and simple.

"First, its Russian, I'm reading some of Chekhov's short stories" she said laughing "And I don't know Honor I mean if Steph hadn't conspired with my mom to get rid of my original dress for tonight then I would already be down there. I just am not one of those society girls that can pull off something like this." Honor looked down at Rory, this was about Logan.

"You know Rory, you are so much better than those girls, and just so you know there will be one less of them here tonight because Logan didn't bring a bimbo with him he just came with the other 2 musketeers."

Rory's eyes brightened with the very sound of Logan's name not to mention that he didn't bring a date made her all the more happy, but I mean its not that she liked him,right? I mean the reason that she was probably so happy was because she wouldn't have to make pointless conversation with one of his dates. I mean she was Rory Gilmore didn't fall for boys, she had only had 2 boyfriends that were summer romances. They were like crushes. She didn't want to be more than friends with Logan..did she?

Honor being very perceptive caught the glint in her eye and decided to use her distraction to get her to come down stairs. Snapping Rory out of her intense thought.

"Rory, you don't even compare to those girls just remember them, their not even on your level, and as for logan" Rory's eyes shot up from their pervious position from the floor onto Honor. "In that dress, he won't even be able to look at anyone else."

Rory blushed "Logan is my best friend honor I have known him forever, I don't like him like that, he's just a good friend who I will admit is quite cute, and he knows it from all the attention he gets from all his conquests, but I mean Logan doesn't like me either were just friends, he's a nice guy who has always been there for me like you, but its not like I would care if he was looking at me or anything, which he wouldn't be in the first place." Rory was now trying to hide the smile of the thought of Logan liking her. Oh wait is she really falling for logan, Logan, who had a huge ego, and loved attention, logan with the sexy laugh, and smirk that made her weak at the knees. wait was she really just thinking this.

"whatever you say Rory, now are you ready to go, because its 7:26 and a search party led by steph will be bursting through those doors any minute." Rory out down the book she had clutched in her hands stood up and smoothed out her dress.

"Okay Honor, lets go."

Rory made her way down the stairs with honor who left her with steph to make sure she wouldn't retreat back upstairs, since honor needed to save josh from getting pulled into more shop talk. Rory then caught up with her parents to make the rounds like all her other friends were doing. As steph passed rory, rory handed her a note. Steph excused her self to the bathroom and read the note:

'get the everyone plus honor and josh and meet at the patio in 10. pass the word along'

Steph spread the word and everyone was assembled.

Rory made her way toward the group. Steph called out to her and Loagn turned around to see Rory. He was speechless, she looked so beautiful in anything she was wearing but the way the dress complimented her she looked amazing. Rory approached the group.

"hey ace! nice for you to finally make an appearance" Logan said with a smirk. "love, I haven't seen you all night!" finn pulled her in for a big hug as colin greeted her. "reporter girl nice to see you and I'm just going to jump right in and ask why we are all out on the patio."

"well colin if you must no last year you planned one of the best sub parties we had ever had if i do say so myself! but this year I figured I would try and give you a run for your money soooo guys my mom and dad will cover for us all night and you guys can of course spend the night so shall the partying comense?"

Everyone looked so shocked to that rory had planned something like this. She was always so prim and proper. Rory was miss responsible out of the group.

"Wow Ror, I think we may have had a bad influence on you, but by al means lead the way!" Steph ran up to Rory and they ran toward the pool house.

They group arrived and was happily suprised at the room in front of them.

Rory turned to face everyone and by then Josh and Honor had also caught up with them and were stunned by what Rory had put together.

"Now last year we celebrated the summer before our last year of high school, But all in all we have made it through senior year and making it into YALE and that must be celebrated! So everyone take a glass...a toast to this last year and to this summer and to the next 4 years. Plus everyone here because well without each other we probably wouldn't have survived past our first day of kindergarden let alone YALE. Cheers"

The group echoed and her by saying "cheers"

Through out the night the food sookie made and the cake were eaten and the alcohol was definitely consumed. Rose and Juliet ended up leaving to go meet up with some of there other friends for summer, so Honor, Josh, Logan, Colin, Finn, Steph and Rory were left.

"Hey logan!"

"yeah honor whats up?"

"well...I was thinking you know what would really put this party even further over the top?!" She said as she winked at Rory. "A game of 'never have i ever' we used to play all the time when we were sophomores to liven the party up, that and truth or dare." everyone started laughing.

A tipsy steph ran up to honor "Yes lets play we always used to it will be like all those underclassmen memories, hahah the now good old days of Chilton"

Everyone was laughing at Steph's enthusiasm but all got closer together to play.

"I think that now that you kiddo's are going college we should make this a bit more adult so, if you have done it take a shot, okay?"

They all laughed at Honor. "i never go against more alcohol!" said finn as her was getting 2 bottles of tequila. Honor turned to steph.

"Alright Steph, would you like to start off?"

"don't mind if I do, thanks honor. Okay guys never have I ever had sex on the beach."

Logan, colin, finn, all took a shot as josh and honor stared at each other for a second and then took their shots. Logan looked at them and then took an extra shot.

"I really didn't need to know about that honor." honor started to laugh and turned to logan. "well logan lets just say we both enjoy our good hot, summer ,beach sex." everyone began cracking up."

"shut up honor, and finn go its your turn" finn took a shot and turned to the group.

"finn not your turn to take a shot yet, your supposed to say your thing!"

"ohhh right, okay steph truth or dare?" Steph just looked at Finn in confusion and started laughing.

"Finn were not playing that..."

"We aren't...ohh well just go with it!"

"Fine, truth"

"Who do you like as in dating wise in this room?" Ohh and new rule for this game if you choose truth or dare you have to take a shot right before"

Steph blushed and I think colin actually may have tensed but steph just looked at finn took a shot and said very softly. "Colin."

"I'm sorry love, I didn't hear you, can you repeat that."

"Colin" she said a little louder, and even though Finn heard he was being mean and decided to torture Steph a little more

"Oh love I'm sorry, what was that" he said with a smirk.

By this time steph was a little tipsier and she was frustrated with finn so in a louder voice she said with confidence "COLIN"

"ohh thats what i though just making sure" Steph looked down embarrassed and colin's eyes were awkwardly focusing on his hands as to hold himself back from grinning widely.

Steph just wanted the break thr tension so she said "Fine Logan your turn, Truth or dare?"

"dare, okay I dare you to go streaking around the pool with Finn and Colin. Ohh and to make it interesting for Honor, Josh you go also." Colin turned to steph and smirked

"You know steph if you really wanted to see me naked I could of arranged that for later."  
Steph blushed hard. Logan turned to Steph "what are we doing like group dares?"

"Yes we are it will be boys against girls, what ever you dare one of us to do all of the other people of your gender must also do the action!"

Rory still next to Honor was looking down at the floor. She looked very on edge so honor decided to jump in."Hey Rory you can look up, you guys are all friends here." Rory similed at how honor caught her being uncomfortable.

"I know but I really don't need to" Honor laughed at Rory she was determined to make Rory loosen up and have some fun tonight.

"Alright fine but you may want to take a shot now because since we are doing group dares now and steph just told the guys to streak im guessing what ever we have to do won't be easy." Rory thought about it and she was right she took her a shot glass and took a shot of tequila.

"YAY RORY! Okay now lets watch the guys!" Rory looked up to see all 4 of them running around in the buff. That was when Rory's eyes found logan and were fixated on him. He had such an amazing body. Maybe I am falling for logan she thought, I mean i've know him forever and I know his true personality and he is extremely attractive.

They guys came back and Rory's and Logan's eyes met and when Rory realized that Logan new she was staring at him she looked down and blushed.

"Okay Ace, your turn! Truth or dare? Ohh and I have a new rule, you and your team get to vote on it being an individual dare or a group dare" Rory's head shot up, she thought be brave you can do this. They are your friends if your going to do something stupid then I should do it with them.

"Fine, dare"  
"I dare you to make out with me 5 minutes" It was so painfully oblivious to everyone except Logan that Rory liked Logan, but the group also had their suspicions that logan also liked rory.

Honor and Steph took this as their moment to jump in! "I vote for it just to be rory!" honor shouted "Yeah i agree rory you can handle this by yourself!" Rory glared at steph and then looked at honor.

"fine" Logan made her way over to rory and led her over to the couch behind the group. Rory's heart was racing she had wanted to know how it felt to be kissed by logan for as long as she could remember. Logan cupped her cheek in his hand and leaned in. When their lips meant it was like fireworks. They couldn't get enough of each other. Rory put on hand on his chest his her other was on his arm. Logan slid hid hand from her cheek to her neck and he had his other arm wrapped around her waist as to bring them closer together.

Honor looked stunned as they were both so into it then she realized so was everyone else. Everyone was staring at the couple. Honor then realized that this was the longest 5 minutes of her life and turned to Finn who had the stop watch. "How much longer do they have?"

Finn let out a laughed and turned to face the group."They were finished 10 minutes ago. I just wanted to wait and see how long they can last. Is that okay with everyone?"

12 minutes later...The group still watched at how they never had parted.

"Okay I think I"ve seen enough, I love my brother and Rory but now that logan is on top of rory I really don't want to see what will happen next."

Finn yelled out "27 minutes and counting, are you guys almost done yet?"

Rory heard finn's voice and it was like a jolt of reality had gone through her body! She had just made out with logan for 27 minutes and he was now on top of her with his tie all messed up and both their hair was lets just say not how it was when the game had started. Rory had forgotten about everything when she was kissing Logan, she had felt that feeling of being on cloud 9 and in that moment she never wanted it to end. Every where his hands moved on her she felt tingles. Then she realized that logan had kissed her on a dare and that didn't mean that he had any feeling for her rather than platonic ones that were shared between friends. She felt surprised that she felt a twinge of sadness because of that, but she shook it off as the alcohol not letting her think clearly.

She blushed at Finn's comment got up and then sat back down next to Honor not even making eye contact with Logan, she couldn't if she did he would have been able to see in her eyes that she felt so much more for him that friends.

Honor sensed Rory's uncomfortable feelings once again and the looked over at steph who just nodded. Then steph spoke up breaking the awkward silence "Hey were going to go take our hair down and go find lorelai just to make sure everything is going smoothly out their." With that the 3 girls got up and walked out of the pool house.

Logan couldn't take his eyes off of Rory as she walked away, he always knew that she was different from the rest of the society bimbos and so was steph, but Rory could debate him on any topic he pleased. She would make witty come backs so effortlessly, just like her beauty. wait was he really thinking this about rory, his ace, the girl who had always been like a sister, one of his best friends...

"Honor, Steph why would you do that, I just made out with Logan!"

"Rory the concept of you liking my brother is weird but you guys are so great together and you like him and he definitely has feelings for you, so why not go for it!" Honor turned to Steph so she could voice her opinion on the topic, which would also back her up.

"Rory you both acted on your feelings tonight, and from the looks of it you aren't the only one who enjoyed it!" The 3 girls went up into the house where the spotted Lorelai and Chris.

"Hey girls, having fun?"

"I guess you could say that" Rory said as she blushed.

"Well don't get to comfortable their because I have a surprise for you." With that Lorelai and Chris led the girls back into the pool house. They burst through the door as the guys were discussing Logan's freak out over whether he should go and tell Rory how he felt about her and that he gave her that dare because he wanted to kiss her. Even though he wasn't the commitment kind of guy at all, he would do that for Rory because no one ever felt him feel the way Rory made him feel.

Being in a commited relationship had always scared him, he never wanted to feel tied down, but with Rory, she challenged him and she was gorgeous. She always had his attention, he just never really realized how much of it until he felt the passion they had just shared in that kiss. Now he couldn't imagine not being with Rory, and also the idea of anyone else being with her made him feel upset and sad, the though of another guy with her would he dare say made him jealous. He was quickly snapped out of hi thoughts by lorelai bursting through the doors of the pool house.

"Hey guys having fun!" Lorelai and Chris looked around the room there were empty bottles of booze every where and shot glasses for everyone. She and Chris just looked at each other and laughed at the scene in front of them. It look exactly like their sub parties wen they were younger.

"I would say we are!" logan said as everyone greeted rory's parents.

"Well" said chris as he looked at his wife."we just wanted to come tell you guys that we have a surprise for you. All of your parents think that you are spending the night here but we thought that you guys might have more fun in Stars hollow's small town world away from all the high society freaks. what do you say?"

Everyone smiled happily as Rory kissed her parents good bye and thanked them she was walking out with steph and the boys including josh. Lorelai stopped Honor quick and pulled her aside "hey what's up with Rory?"

"Her and logan made out!" Honor was beaming and Lorelai look ecstatic! "Really YAY! they are so perfect for each other finally they have been dancing around each other for years, but Rory had jess, then dean, and logan had well every girl on the eastern sea board. But yes!" Chris looked at Lorelai. "Honor will you watch out for them I mean Rory passionately making out with isn't exactly how I want to picture my little girl and, I saw colin and steph earlier and they looked pretty cozy also, not to mention you and Josh..."

"Of course don't worry about anything, it will be fine." Chris was getting called back into the main house by his father so he said his good byes to honor and left.

"Okay Chris would kill me for telling you this but I just want to make sure that if any of you guys decide to well ya know, have sex, there are condoms in every bed room in the first drawer of the night stand. I'm sure all the guys have them at the ready on them but I didn't want to take any chances also there is a morning after pill in my bathroom up stairs for emergencies, I am not naive enough to think that all you guys up there won't try something, but just be careful please. I mean I know giving 18 and 19 year olds condoms is like an invite to have sex, but I just wouldn't want anything to happen and you guys be unprepared." Honor just smiled.

"Don't worry everything is under control. Ill text you when we get there!" Lorelai hugged Honor and Honor went to the group who were already in the car. Josh and her were in the very back. Rory was between finn and logan. Colin was driving while steph was up there with him.


	3. Chapter 3:

**A.N.: I'm really excited for this chapter I'm sure you all are to after the way the last chapter ended! Plus I think all that everyone will be pleased by what the events in this chapter entail. :)**

**Disclaimer: **As much as I wish I could say I own Gilmore Girls I don't. I borrowed all characters, setting, and some dialogue from the show, I don't own anything besides the story line I created.

Chapter 3: pretty close to falling down the well

They reached stars hollow and got set up, waiting for them was a gilmore-hayden movie night already set up. The group changed into pj's and got ready for the movies. The house was fully stocked with every junk food they could have ever possibly wanted and the pizza was already there. Rory still being nervous around logan was trying to avoid being close to him at all let alone being alone with him. She knew that he wanted to talk to her and it was probably to say that they were just friends, she didn't want to hear those words since she wanted so much to be so much more than friends.

Rory was in the kitchen alone waiting for the popcorn. As all of her friends were sitting in the living room. Logan walked in and everyone was staring at him.

Honor looked at him "Can you just go tell her you like her before we start the movie so you both can stop sulking and we can have a fun night." Logan looked at him sister in shock ans slight annoyance.

"Honor what are you talking about, were just friends" Finn decided to jump in here. "Mate we all know that you and reporter girl have always been really close, but after tonight I think its clear that both of you like each other more than just friends." Logan sighed "and what if she doesn't feel the same way..things will never be the same, i dont want to loose rory!"

Steph walked over to logan followed by colin. "Look tonight Colin and I realized that we liked each other more than friends, I mean both of us said that we wanted to tell each other for years but we were scared it would ruin our friendship but after tonight were both are happier than we were before."

"Steph you and colin are different though I mean you guys have liked each other forever we have seen it ever since I can remember rory and i were never like that."

Honor just smikered and josh started to laugh. "Logan I hate to break it to you little brother but you are Rory are pretty much like colin and steph except you have always been in denial about Rory. You and rory always fight when she gets new boyfriends and she always yells at you for being a 'manwhore'!" Logan just stood there was he really about to go tell rory that he like her. He would have to give up his lifestyle about sleeping around and being with a different girl every night. He had a 100 girls on speed dial and he kept a second bathrobe in his closet for over night guests. But it was his ace, his witty, smart, funny, gorgeous, ace. If he had her it wouldn't matter, he wouldn't want any one else besides her.

Logan looked around the room at his friends and his sister. "I'll be back." He walked into the kitchen to find rory.

"Hey Ace!" Rory froze at the sound of his voice, okay be calm she told herself, just relax.

"Hey Logan! I was just getting the popcorn is everything okay out there?"

"Out there yes, in here" he sighed as he took a step closer to her "not so much" Rory's heart was pounding she never would have guessed what he did next.

He was staring deep in to her eyes and kissed her, it was a slow passion filled kiss. Rory didn't hesitate or break away. She closed her eyes and just let her self enjoy the moment. Logan slowly started to break away and he looked into her eyes.

"I can't be just friends with you anymore Rory, you have been my best friend forever and after tonight when I kissed you I realized I have much stronger feeling for you than just platonic friend ones."

Rory couldn't believe what she was hearing was logan actually telling her that he wanted to be with her?

"So what are you saying logan?"

"I'm saying I want to be with you, I want to be your boyfriend."

"You can't be you my boyfriend logan."

"Why not?"

"Logan, you have a 100 girls on speed dial, you keep a second bathrobe in your closet for over night guest, you have never been the commitment kind of guy. You have never had a girl friend before."

"Rory if I say I can do this I can do it. I like you a lot and we wouldn't be having this conversation if you didn't feel the same toward me."

"I really want to believe you logan, I like you a lot okay I have wanted to tell you for a really long time! I want it to work, but what if it doesn't and we stop talking, I can't not have you in my life logan." Her eyes began to fill with tears that were threatening to spill. Logan took her hand and laced it between his own. His other hand cupped her cheek and was now brushing the tears that were slowly spilling from her eyes.

"Rory, its just you and me. If we have problems we will figure it out but you don't have to worry about me not being in your life because, I can't imagine you not in my life either. So will you give me a chance to be your boyfriend Ace?"  
Rory smiled and put her arms around his neck "Well I guess ill go down in history as the girl who made Logan Huntzberger commit." Logan smirked

"I guess you will" Logan then pulled his ace in for a kiss. This kiss was full of excitement and happiness. About 3 minutes later, Rory began to pull away. "Well we should probably go back out there they will want to know that I had the balls to come in here and do this." Rory laughed and gave him the bowl of popcorn.

"Hey wanna play a little trick on our friends" Rory had a mischievous grin on her face. she told her plan to logan and he just looked at his ace is _**girlfriend**__!_

"Okay ready, ace"

"Always huntzberger!"

rory yells at logan "I think you need to go, you have the audacity to come in here and ask me to be a friend with benefits!"

"Well if I knew you would of reacted like this I wouldn't of asked. You don't have to be so crazy about it"

"logan i don't even want t be friends with you any more! get out of my house!"

"gladly, i never want to see you again!"

"the feeling is mutual! go to hell!"

With that logan went outside and was in the midst of counting to 30. Rory sat on the couch. Honor and steph ran to rory while colin, finn, and josh looked puzzled at each other. Honor was the first to speak up

"Rory what the hell happened?!" Rory then broke out in a fit of laughter. The group looked at each other and then Rory got up and went to the front door and opened the door, logan came in and scooped rory up in his arms and kissed her.

"okay what the hell, love. I don't get him you just told him to go to hell and now you are making out with him." finn said with a confused look on his face "ughhh i need alcohol."

Rory and loagn began laughing. steph and honor couldn't take it anymore so when logan set rory down steph pulled rory to the couch and honor did the same to logan.

"okay, explain yourselves!" steph said with a frustrated look on her face. Logan and Rory exchanged a glance and Logan decided to take the lead in explaining to their friends their new relationship.

"Rory is my...girlfriend." long pause

"You okay, you need a little water or a time machine?"

Honor jumped in at this point out of pure shock. "I'm sorry did you say girlfriend?!"

"yes, honor he did, its brand new!" Rory said with a smile on her face.

"ahhh ohh my god! I've never heard him call anyone his girlfriend. Well except for alyssa milano, but he was 10, and in a weird who's the boss phase."

"Wow Honor, for one of the people who was encouraging me to do this, you don't have to ask so surprised!" logan turned his glance from honor to rory and took her hand in his.

"Mate don't blame Honor mate I mean, you don't have a lot of girlfriends, actually if my memeory serves me correctly... Reporter girl here is the first!"

"Finn's right logan. This is big, you the young playboy of yale has fallen!" Colin said as he went to go sit next to steph.

"Well I'm happy to have fallen as long as its for ace over here."

"Yeah well as long as your not falling on me im good." said rory as she giggled.

"Logan just make sure she goes falling down the well tonight mate, if you know what I mean" said finn suggestivley. Logan, Colin, Finn, and even Josh were all laughing hard at Finn's comment. "Don't worry Finn, I have never had problems with that" smirking as he made his comment logan continued to laugh.

At the same time though, Steph, Rory, And Honor all looked confused at the boys. Steph decided start the movie but still being curious about the phrase she got her phone and searched it on urban dictionary. Steph saw Honor who was cuddled with josh in the small love seat couch had her phone. Steph texted her a message saying

'kitchen now! make an excuse to have me come with you'

Honor got up from her place on the couch saying that she was going to get some water, Honor called for steph once she was in the kitchen. Everyone else was eating and watching the Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory, no one caught the disappearance of the 2 girls, not even rory. She was too caught up in all the happiness she was feeling.

Honor saw Steph walk in. "What's up? Colin getting handsy or something. I thought you would be okay with that after both your confession of 'like' for each other tonight." Honor joked. Steph just rolled her eyes and took out her phone.

"Colin's hands are perfect, but its not his hands I'm worried about." Steph handed the phone to Honor. "I'm more worried about Logan's"

Honor read what the phrase meant. "Well I mean Finn was just joking, but knowing Logan, now that Rory is his girlfriend he will try something. He has never had the best self control when it comes to sex. I mean I know that he would never hurt Rory and he would never pressure her into having sex with him but...just for Rory to have to say no to him probably isn't the most fun conversation"

"That's what I was thinking. I mean Logan probably thinks that Rory would be okay with it though because she has had 2 boyfriends, he probably thinks she is experienced. \" Honor thought for a second and then looked at steph.

"Do you know if Rory is a virgin Steph?"

"ummm..actually I don't. I know she had told me she was ready when she dated jess last summer but when he left she never wanted to talk about him, so I just never asked if it actually happened." Steph turned to Honor. "Do you think we should ask her, maybe hint at the possibility of something happening tonight?"

Honor let out a sigh..."ughhh yeah okay give me your phone I'm going to call her and tell her to come in her, but one of us should go back over out there. Would you like to handle the sex talk or shall I?" Steph let out a laugh and put her hand on honor's shoulder. "I think I will leave this one to you."

"Wow, steph thanks" she said sarcastically while laughing. "well Honor I mean you have always been the ig sister to me and rory so I see its only fit you do it, plus you are logan's sister after all."

Honor looked at steph and took a deep breath "okay well here goes nothing."

Honor called Rory and she came into the kitchen. Just as she did steph hugged rory and said. "After you get past the pain, it gets really good!" Steph laughed as she left bringing a bottle of vodka with her. Honor just laughed at the girl as she heard happy cries come from the living room. Probably because of the new round of drinks that was about to take place.

"Hey Honor what's up?"

"Rory, First let me say that am really happy you are my brother are dating! You guys are great together!"

"but..." Honor sighed at Rory's big simle.

"But, you know his reputation and I just want to make sure you know all the possibilities for tonight. I wouldn't be surprised if logan would want to possibly have sex with you tonight." honor said this honestly and once it was sad rory's eyes turned from happy and carefree to nervous and panic. Rory looked down and then back to honor. She finally understood Steph's comment when she was walking out.

"Honor I'm..umm, lets just say not ready."

"rory its okay, logan isn't going to think less of you and when the time comes that you want to have sex it will be great, but never feel like you have to I mean have to just because logan has had sex..quite a few times." she said with a half smile on her face.

"do you think he will try something tonight?"

"It wouldn't surprised me but, just do what you want to I do know that Logan would never ever pressure you to do anything you didn't want to or weren't ready for. Don't feel like you have to have sex with him." Rory smiled at Honor and how much she felt like she wasn't just Logan's sister but heres also.

"Thanks Honor! I really don't know what to do without you, Hey can I ask you something?"

"Rory you can always ask me anything!" she gave rory a reassuring smile

"Okay, does it really hurt that bad when you have sex for the first time." she let out a sigh and looked at honor.

"im not gonna lie. Its the sharpest pain I had ever felt, but after sex gets good. Trust me!" said honor suggestively and then laughing.

"thank you honor! this is probably one of the areas I could use as much information as i can get, especially when dealing with your brother"

"I'm always here for tips and so it steph. but we should probably get back out their."

Both girls walked back into the living room. Honor and went over to josh. Finn had passed out. colin and steph were also awol.

"Hey ace, welcome back"

"glad to be back. where are steph and colin?"

"uhhh I believe they are in one of the rooms up stairs and they haven't come down since so im guessing they are up their for the night."

"Finally they see their made for each other steph is the only one that can deal with colin when he is going through finals. I'm happy for them!" Rory leaned into logan as he put his arm around her. He was just about to kiss her when Honor spoke up.

"I thought I better ask now before you get to comfortable, but where are josh and I sleeping ror?

"Ohhh um which ever room avoid the one colin and steph are in though"

"wouldn't dream of walking in there! Well I guess we will head up, I didn't realize it was already almost 4 a.m.!"

"Night Rory, Logan!"

"night" logan and rory said together.

"I'm sleepy" rory said as she was snuggling up against logan. Logan suddenly became very nervous he didn't no how the sleeping arrangements were going to work out since they had just gotten together.

"yeah me to, I guess watching 2 movies wasn't the best idea" he said as he kissed the top of her head.

"probably, logan.."

"yeah ace?"

"I'm so happy"

"me to, so time to sleep?" he said with a soft smile

"yeah lets go upstairs ohh but bring the red vines because ill be hungry in 10 minutes if i don't fall asleep by then"

"I got them. lets go!"

Rory and Logan walked up the stairs and rory go to the door of the room she usually stayed in. She wanted to sleep with him but she wasn't sure about the sex thing, I mean they had begun dating about 5 hours ago! rory looked into logan's big sleepy brown eyes that seemed a bit unsure.

"Wanna come in?" logan was shocked

"Are you sure ace? i can sleep in one of the other rooms if you want?"

"no i'm sure besides we watched chain saw massacre and sleeping alone really isn't an option right now."

"okay well I will just go get my pj's from down stairs and meet you back up here"

"logan i have known you ll my life, i know you sleep in your boxers and i'm pretty sure there were about 10 times this year where we feel asleep together."

"okay" they both got into the bed and rory changed into shorts and a tank top. rory cuddled up next to logan. Rory tilted her head up and kissed logan. He kissed her softly and rory rolled over so logan was on top of her. She licked the outside of his lips as if to ask for entrance to his mouth, he welcomingly obliged as if he couldn't get enough of her.

Rory felt Logan began to deepen the kiss as his hands roamed over her body. She put her hands around his neck and felt her self beginning into loose her self in the kiss. Logan moved his hands down to her waist. His hands were place on the open space of skin between her tank top and shorts. Rory felt logan's hard muscular naked chest on her body. She couldn't help but feel like the luckiest girl in the world. he was moving his hands all over her body and to rory it felt like his hands were everywhere at once. She could feel herself becoming more and more out of touch with reality as her last coherent thoughts were ones of pleasure due to logan moving his hands up to her chest and back down to her hips.

Logan on the other hand was a surprised at the affect this kiss was having on him, it was not every day or ever really when he could get this turned on from just making out with a girl. he loved the feeling of rory's soft bare skin against his own and with every kiss and touch they shared it was harder and harder for him to remain in control of the situation and remain thinking clear thoughts. He moved his hands from over her shirt to under Rory's and to his findings he felt that she wasn't wearing a bra. This instantly made him hard and he began to caress and rub her breasts as Rory let out a moan.

Rory's heart began to race, she loved the way logan caressed her body and how he made her feel more excited with every touch. Logan happy with himself and his abilities to pleasure her, kissed her harder now and began to draw her closer to him.

Her hands were how tangled in his beautiful blond hair and she began to grind her hips upward when she began to feel logan's member hardening with every touch of her lower body. This surprised logan at her forwardness, rory was always the shyest one in the group but logan was more than satisfied with her advances toward him. She knew that they were both fighting a loosing battle to not be completely taken over by the pleasure they were giving each other, and at that moment rory didn't seem to care, she felt so alive with logan that she didn't even realize how logan's hands moved down to the waist band of her pants, she was too lost in the lustful kiss they were both embraced in.

Logan was unsure of how far to go with rory, they had only been dating officially for a few hours, and he never really knew how far she had gone with a guy, all he wanted to do was to please her and make her feel comfortable with him. He decided to take a chance by sliding her shorts off.

Rory allowed this but began to feel a little nervous as she felt logan's hands slide farther down.

He could feel her tense up so he began to move his hands back up her all the way up to her face, she immediately regretted what she did and Rory sighed at the loss of contact she had from logan's hands exploring the lower half of her body. Logan realized that she was okay with what he had done and began to move his hands back down her body, he moved his lips down and began sucking on the pulse point on her neck, she replied with a grateful moan as she could feel her self lost in the affect logan was having on her body.

Logan wanted to make this about her and wanted her to feel exhilarated, as she began to grind her hips into his hand that was currently rubbing and massaging her core, he knew that she wanted more. He moved her underwear over to the side and began to slide one finger into her, she could feel the pleasure mounting inside as her pulse and breath quicken, Logan noticed this and couldn't help but smirk at the affect he was having one her. It took every amount of restraint he had in his body to not find his release with her as well, but this was about giving rory the best experience he could on their first night of being a couple.

He knew she was close and as he slipped another finger inside her hoping to allow her to let go and ride out the orgasm he had been woking on giving her. He looked rory in her big beautiful blue eyes and reassured her as he whispered "let go Ace" and as the words left his lips, he saw her body shake and a sense of satisfaction wash over her and he moved his lips back to her mouth and his hands up to her cheeks. He caressed her cheek and kissed her in a slow and passionate kiss that said everything each of them had wanted to say to each other. He slowly broke the kiss and rory opened her eyes. They were sparkling and rory blissfully laid there. He laid next to her as she rolled into his side and he put his arm around her, and she looked up at him.

"Hi" was all rory could manage to get out, she had never experienced and orgasm before and was more than content at the moment.

logan looked back at her "hi ace" he kissed her head and she began to realize how late it was, and how tired she felt. Logan felt her breathing steady as she drifted off to sleep. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that Rory, his Ace and him were now together. He couldn't have been more excited about them being together and at the same time, nervous that he would hurt the beautiful sleeping girl who was lying beside him.


	4. Chapter 4

HI guys! I just want to say to all my readers, and reviews, and followers that you are amazing and i love you all, i realized that with the time line and where i want thins story to go, I am unable to do it successfully, so i am changing the time line, please read IT WAS ALWAYS YOU, this is the story that i will be finishing and working on. It is similar to TOGETHER IN THE PAST, PRESENT, AND FUTURE because it was the inspiration! so techinically i didn't give up on this story /story line i molded it into a new story that i think will be better and make more sense! please continue to read and please review i can't tell you how much i love your feed back!

Thanks! 3


	5. Chapter 5

I'm looking for a Rogan story,

the first one is when steph and rory are the same age and i think they meet the guys and hit it off, the boys take the girls to a life and death brigade event and rorys mom is there because she was apart of it due to family ties, richard is also there. They have to be grilled by current members on the life and death brigade as part of their initiation!

Another one i was looking for is one where logan and rory are beginning their relationship, they go through stuff in the show like when they break into the dinning hall to get ice cream, they also go into the library after hours at one point, and i think its the same story when she gets initiated into the life and death brigade and she has to go to a bunch of different places with little help from the others but they each have a task in preparing here on the LDB, colin teaches her about history of something, she has to go to all these different places

im not sure if i mixed up parts of these stories, but if you know which ones they are let me know please thanks! :)


End file.
